Marley Haze
History Early Life Marley Haze was the first child born into the life of DoSSoDI. She was born in 2022, just 30 seconds earlier than her twin brother Barton Haze. She was born to two DoSSoDI agents. Her father died before her birth while on a mission and after she was born, became the parent figure to her little brother while her mother went out on missions. When she was 8 years old her mother was tragically killed in an explosion caused by Crepruscio. When she heard the news she went into a depression where she wouldn't let anyone approach her. Finally her brother approached her and put a hand on her shoulder. Startled at the sudden contact, her power manifested and she watched as slowly her brothers skin became encased in ice. Terrified at what she had done her atoms all simultaneously seperated to form a strange mist. She was still aware of everything that was happening but couldn't revert back to her human form. Just then, a faint red glow appeared under Barton's skin and the ice melted. Still unable to return to her human form, Marley watched helplessly as her brother looked around for her, but couldn't find her. After Barton had poured out his heart and lay on the floor, crying, something inside her clicked and her atoms reconnected into their original form. She then cursed Crepruscio for all he had done and vowed vengeance. Training After DoSSoDI found out about Marley and Barton's powers, they were admitted to training despite their young age. Yet sadly, it became apparent that Marley's freezing had caused damage to Bartons brain and he was incapable of completely keeping his powers under control. Finally, after an incident where he almost accidently fried his instructor, he taken into DoSSoDI for detainment. After Marley heard what she had done to her younger brother she became devastated, but strengthened her resolve to kill Crepruscio. Her only friend in her lonely world was her mentor, Mr. Geen. She spent countless hours training her powers and at the age of 15 had become a fully fledged agent, being proficient in martial arts, weapon handling and knew how to drive many vehicles including cars, trucks and submarines. She had become arrogant and treated other people as inferiors to her, hiding her fragile emotions under a hard shell. Her hard life was upset again at the arrival of Daran King. Her only friend and family, Mr. Geen left her, saying that this person needed his guidance more than she did. After she learned of Daran, she took his arrival as a personal attack on her and treated him even worse than she did other people. Finally she got her assignment to hunt down Crepruscio and bring him in for detainment. Dilucio Paired up with her new partner Dead Eye, she set out to find the fugitive, eventually arriving at an abandoned five-storey house. Telling Dead Eye to wait outside, she transformed into her mist form and entered the building. She finally happened upon a room where a man in his late 30's was warming himself in front of a small fire. The man suddenly looked up and smiled. He beckoned Marley. Startled she reverted back to her human form and entered the room. This man was Crepruscio she saw, but there was something different to the grave man whose pictures she had seen so many times. Telling Marley to sit down, the man introduced himself as Dilucio. Seeing her startled reaction, Dilucio began telling her his story. During the story tears began to form at Marley's eyes, but she didn't notice them. Finally, Dilucio finished. Marley felt like she had finally found a kindred spirit in this world. Finally she asked him why he kept living through the ages when he could have died long ago. Dilucio smiled and told her that, while he had seen much sadness through the ages, he stayed alive to help the good in this world, to give hope to those who have none. Dilucio then told her to lean forward and close her eyes. As she did so, Dilucio put his fingers to her temples and focused. Marley could feel a tingle at the back of her neck and Dilucio removed his fingers. Just as Marley got up to leave, Dead Eye swung out of the doorway and fired at Dilucio. Instinctively, Marley stepped out in front of the gun, the bullet hitting her left shoulder. She shouted in pain and as Dead Eye moved to help her, Dilucio sprung out of the window and escpaed. As Marley gazed at her wound, it started closing and healed by itself. Realising what Dilucio had given her, she told Dead Eye about her experience and he agreed to keep quiet about it. From that day onwards, she treated other people with more respect, especially Dead Eye and Daran king. Personality Marley is arrogant and treats other people as underlings. But those who get close to her will find a sensitive and caring side of her, which is usually welcomed with surprise. she also sees herself as the unofficial rival of Daran King, turning almost anything between them into a competition. Power Anatomy & Function Marley can telekinetically slow down the movement of atoms, effectively freezing any object she targets. She can also temporarily disconnect the bonds between her atoms, transforming herself into a strange, white mist which she can move telekinetically. She also has the Healing Factor, given to her by Dilucio. Strengths Marley can heal from most wounds effectively and can freeze objects and people. So typically, she will operate effectively in colder climates. She can also transform into mist to avoid any bodily harm that could kill her, such as explosions. Weaknesses If Marley is caught by surprise she finds it difficult to focus her powers and can be overpowered in this method. If she is in her mist form, any mental assault will cause her to instantly revert to her human form. Battle Stats Agility: 7 Speed: 6 Strength: 7 Endurance: 10+++ Willpower: 8 Category:Grey Morality Category:Members of DoSSoDI Category:PeanutFlipz